We'll Run Away Mountie CanadaXRebel Reader
by shigurefan101
Summary: You are a rebel in the future. You meet an enemy, who ends up saving you in Communist Canada (FUTURE). WHAT'LL HAPPEN YOUS GUYS!


2347  
Canada was in turmoil. You lived in (Country), and your father was moving you and your family to a small village in northern Canada to help the people keep from starving. You see, Canada's government was taken over by a group of terrorists, and was then very unstable. If you did any act against the government, you'd be executed; but if obeyed the government, you'd die of starvation.  
You reached the village in Canada, and you felt good to help those people, but at the same time, you knew that the government would kill everyone.  
You were a mere 16 years old when the first uprising between the village and government occurred. After much fighting, you were the only survivor from the village. To make matters worse, you were left in a foreign country with an unstable government to fend for yourself.

-7 years later-

You were now 23 years old, and to survive in Canada, you had to become a rebel. Even after all these years, you had tricked, out-smarted, and had the government's plans blow up in their faces. But you were still on the outlaw list. But you still had to know what would happen in your future, so you saw a psychic. She said, "you will find true love when death is near." Really? Love was the LAST thing you either expected or wanted. You just thought that she was crazy...until...  
You sat there in the cold snow on that cold foggy night. You were surrounded by bounty hunters. Bounty Hunters didn't even have to courtesy or decency to hand you into the government; they just killed you. You closed your eyes and waited for the pain to come. But then you heard a loud 'thwack' and footsteps running away from you. You opened your eyes to see a man with wavy blonde hair with one stubborn curl, violet eyes, holding a hockey stick, and extending a hand for you. You took his hand with hesitance, and once you were standing, he smiled, and told you to follow if you wanted to. Being curious, you followed, asking questions along the way.  
"Hey, wait up! Why did you help me?"  
"Because bounty hunters are all a bunch of hosers, eh. They brake the law more than rebels do, eh."  
You followed him back to a log cabin. He gestured you to come inside, and hesitantly, you did. But once you were both inside, he handcuffed you.  
"You're under arrest (Name) (L/N)." Then he shoved you into a cell in a room in the back of the cabin.  
"WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO ARREST ME?!" you shouted. He left the room, returning a few minutes later, wearing the red uniform you feared so much.  
"I gave myself that right" he said with a smug face. You heard him make a phone call to the chief of police. He came back over to you.  
"They're coming from headquarters to get you in a week" he said coldly, but you could swear that you saw his cheeks go pink.  
As the days went on, you loosened up your captor, as he loosened up to you. He told you that his name was Matthew Williams, that he loved polar bears, pancakes, and maple syrup. In fact, he even let you roam around the cabin freely. At one point, you tried to run away, but if Matthew hadn't have come to save you, you would've been eaten by wolves.  
It was your last night in this cabin you came to call home over the past week. You both sat on the couch watching a hockey game and eating pancakes. For whatever reason, during half time, they played a slow song during the song rotation, and a bunch of people on the TV started to dance. Your view of the TV was suddenly blocked by Matthew holding out a hand for you. You took his hand and he pulled you close to him. You blushed like a tomato, because although you'd never in a million years admit this, you had started to fall for the Mountie. After you got used to the close proximity of each other, you rested your head on his chest. Towards the end of the song, he said your name, you looked up, and (e/c) orbs met violet ones. He leaned in his head, you mimicked his actions, and your lips met. After a few seconds, you pulled away.  
"I love you (Name)."  
"I love you too. But won't you get arrested for treason?" you asked.  
"Yeah, but it's worth it."  
He leaned in and kissed you again, this time with more confidence and passion. You kissed back, running your hand through his soft, blonde hair. Still kissing you, he wrapped your legs around his hips and carried you over to the couch. You spent the rest of the night in each others arms, and you accidentally pulled his curl somewhere during the night, making the night even more 'interesting'. *France Face*  
You stayed up late, therefore you slept in late. However, you were rudely awakened by a ringing of the phone. A very groggy Matthew answered the phone, and in between pauses you heard a few "yes sir"'s and "I understand sir"'s, and by the tone of his voice, something was wrong...very wrong.  
"They'll be here in an hour to pick you up."  
You ate some pancakes with maple syrup (A/N I'm jealous of dis character...I WANT MAPLE!), got back into your cell, and Matthew got into his uniform. He barely talked but occasionally he'd kiss you through the cell's bars.  
Eventually, there was a knock at the door, and Matthew opened it; as expected there was the colonel.  
"Go get the crazy b****" he said.  
"SHE IS NOT A CRAZY" Matthew started, but decided he didn't want to get in trouble, so he finished with, "yes sir."  
Matthew came into the other room to get you. He opened the door, pulled you into a tight hug, then kissed your forehead. "I'm sorry" he said with a sympathetic smile. He then forcefully shoved you into the other room over to the colonel, pretending like he couldn't give a s*** about you.

-Time Skip-

You sat handcuffed in your chair, waiting for your turn to be executed. The way you were being executed was completely brutal- they were going to tie you up sprawled on the ground, surrounded by flammable objects, that would eventually lead to you being burned.  
"(Name) (L/N)."  
This was it- _your_ time to pay_ your_ 'dues'.  
You were strapped to the ground, and the floor surrounding you was lit on fire. You closed your eyes, hoping it would make the situation faster and less painful. But all of a sudden, you felt someone crawl on top of you. You opened your eyes to see...MATTIE!  
"Let's go" he said, undoing the straps holding you to the floor. He picked you up, and you both ran off the government property. You thought you'd just keep running, but then Mattie stopped you.  
"Keep...going...there's a...tree near home that...has a...dugout under the...roots" he managed to say in between pants of breathe.  
"Wait, what about you?" you asked.  
"I have to go quit my job. Now GO!" he yelled/whispered.  
"But you'll get hurt!"  
"No I won't...I promise." You then ran off into the cold air of the night.

You ran to the said place. You had been there before with Mattie, so you knew where it was. You wondered if you should go back 'home' to get Mattie's shot gun, but decided against it once you realized his house was probably being watched by the police. Once you were at the tree, you slid under the roots, and hid there. There was snow that had fallen under the tree, so it was freezing; however the thought of Mattie getting hurt blocked out the sting of the cold. You sat there for what seemed like hours, until the colonel's voice could be heard.  
"Come out you little brat, I know you're here; otherwise if you don't, you'll have to watch your precious 'Mattie' being shot in the head" he said coldly.  
"NO (NAME)! STAY WHERE YOU ARE! DON'T MOVE!" The colonel shoved the gun closer to Mattie's head. You couldn't have him dead, not after all he had done for you. You climbed out of the dugout and faced the colonel.  
"There you are darling" the colonel said.  
"No why (Name)?!" Mattie demanded.  
"I'm in love. That's why." You looked him square in the eye with a sad smile, as if saying that you were sorry.  
"Now, come here, and I'll finish both of ya, eh."  
You thought it was the end for you and Mattie. But then you had an idea; there was a branch covered in snow above the colonel's head, so you threw a snowball at it, stalling the colonel. You grabbed his gun in one hand and Mattie's hand in the other and ran for your life.  
"Where are we going?!" Matthew questioned.  
"We're running away, and probably always will be from here on out."  
And that's how your life went. You were constantly running away from the world in which you lived in, never being able to leave. Yes it sucked that you were being constantly chased, but having to run away with Mattie was the best.  
You and Matt ran away, which to the two of you was pretty romantic. No it wasn't a sunset you were running away to, but you didn't care. You and Mattie had 2 kids, who you raised to be rebels.

-Time Skip 13 years-

"Ready Mattie?" you asked your 'husband'. You both wanted to marry, but that was against the law.  
"Sure am love."  
You had been establishing a system to overthrow the terrorists that took over the government, and bring back the old way of government that Canada had in what people referred to as the, "Good ol' days." You were both determined to restore peace within Canada, or at least die trying. You wanted it for mainly your children.  
Infiltrating the government property wasn't hard, it was the actual overthrowing the few head people that was tricky. But after much fighting, you had the government. You had the terrorists executed, and brought back the peace within Canada. People all around the country wanted to know who their heroes were, and, even though you tried to hide your identities, you were discovered, and people loved you throughout the land.  
You restored peace in Canada, and finally, after many years, things were perfect.  
"Mattie" you said to your, finally, at long last, husband.  
"Yes (Name)."  
"We need a vacation" you said. Sitting at home not fearing for your life was nice, but at the same time, very boring.  
"Well then; let's run away. This time, somewhere relaxing."  
"That's a good idea Mattie. We'll run away."  
And that's exactly what you did...you ran away...to Paris.

THE END! XD


End file.
